Don't Let Me Go
by kellbell121
Summary: Beth doesn't die in Coda, which only allows Daryl and Beth to grow together more than ever. Bethyl
1. Chapter 1

That shot rang out loud and clear. It all happened so quickly, I had no time to think. Well I better start from the beginning.

"You will always be scared. You hide behind all the mean comments you say to these people, but you just are scared." Beth said two inches from her face.

She was pulling out a pair of scissors, that she took when no one was looking, from under her cast on her right arm and jabbed them into Dawn's shoulder blade. Without hesitation Dawn pulled out her gun and pulled the trigger.

Seconds after Daryl pulled out his gun and shot multiple times and shot Dawn dead, he turned around to see the dead corpse of Noah.

Daryl took a deep breath, thinking he was so glad that wasn't Beth. His Beth.

" Okay. Everyone just calm down, Rick said intervening Daryl's thoughts, " just put the guns down, and everyone just step back."

"You killed one of our own, and we killed one of your own," Dr. Edwards said as he calmly walked out closer to Rick, " I think that that is enough killing for one day."

" Yeah, Rick, I think we best be going now." Said Daryl not looking up from Noah.

" Okay, this is how this is going to happen. We will leave, taking Noah with us and no one, I mean no one will follow us. You will never see us again, I hope it will be the same with you." Rick said staring into Dr. Edwards eyes.

" Okay", Dr. Edwards Stated.

Rick turned around looking at his family and looked into Daryl's eyes and made a silent agreement that they would carry Noah out, but the whole time Daryl could not stop playing the accident in his mind that could have been Beth.

They exited the hospital. Everyone filled with their own emotions. Beth looked at Daryl as he carried Noah out. Noah was her only friend in that whole hospital, but yet he would never be as close as she ever wanted to be with don't talk much, but when they do she feels something with him, but she doesn't think he feels the same way….. Except he does…...

Please Review about what you want to see and what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Beth running out and hugging Maggie only made him crave to hold her tight and never let go again, but he knew that it wasn't his place, so he just kept moving on carrying the lifeless body of Noah.

They all piled into the cars and were looking on a map to find a spot to bury Noah. Daryl sat down near Beth in the RV just thinking of all the moments that they shared in those two houses.

" _You are going to miss me when I'm gone Daryl Dixon"_

He never thought in a million years that sentence was going to ever affect him like it did. He dated women before, but never met someone like Beth. Beth was…

"I know you never stopped looking for me," Beth intruded, " Thank you for that."

"It's nothing."

"Yes, Daryl it is something, not anyone that I even dated would do something like that… besides family. You may not like it, but we are a family. All of us. Rick, Judith, Maggie, Glenn, all of us together. I hope you know that I would do the same for you too."

Daryl listened while playing with his hands, but didn't really know what to say.

He just needed to do it. He needed to say it before the crowd came over by her crowding her.

"Beth, I... "

"Beth!" Maggie interrupted " Glenn and I are going in the other car, do you want to come with us?"

"Um...well I was….."

"Daryl, we need your help." Rick said barely coming into the RV.

"You know Beth, it is so nice to have you back, and if you need anything, I mean anything just ask."

"Thanks."

"Who are you going to ride with?" Rick asked, which made Beth remember Maggie was sitting right next to her waiting for the same question to be answered. But she couldn't stop staring at Daryl, he looked everywhere for her. Not Michonne, not Maggie, not Carol, her. She had never saw him look that hard to find her so quick since Sophia went missing.

"I think I'll go with Maggie," She said trying to snap out of her thoughts, " I mean if that's okay."

"Of course it is."

Daryl and Rick left, followed by Maggie and Beth. Beth wanted to say something, but she didn't want to in front of everyone, so she decided she'd wait.


End file.
